


Mousetrap... Two-faced

by XiahsEyes



Series: "Монолог о..." [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую маленькую часть тебя ненавижу, потому что не могу перестать любить…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousetrap... Two-faced

**Author's Note:**

> для Micky
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от песни  
> Epik High ft. Jisun - "Pieces of You".  
> Ничего общего, просто атмосферно подходит.  
> О болезненной любви, отрицании, борьбе с собой.

Недосказанность убивает.  
Не знал, что альтернатива может так ранить.  
Почему ты так смотришь? На кого? На меня или на него? Знаю тебя много лет, никогда не думал, что из тебя получится что-то настолько сексуальное, дикое, двуличное, игривое и холодное, не похожее на тебя 16-летнего, на милого ангелочка. Воспоминания тают, но все же...

Теперь, ты как ртуть – пластичный, необычный, неуловимый, постоянно меняющийся, живой, не испытывающий никакого затруднения при перемене деятельности. Чем выше давление, тем ты более трудоспособный, активный, решительный, балансирующий на пределе.  
Опасный для жизни, для меня.… Не могу дотронуться…

\- Я ненавижу тебя. - Хотел сказать много раз, но всегда говорю. - Люблю тебя безумно.  
Из меня, в итоге, получилось что-то лицемерное и трусливое…  
Ты смеешься. Это весело? Для тебя это игра? Очередной мюзикл?  
Ну, давай, спой мне. Еще!  
Ты можешь внятно выражать свои чувства, лишь только посредством песни, исполняя вокальные партии.  
В быту ты пуст и холоден. Замкнут.

Я еще хуже – играю в жизни подчас правдивей, чем в дорамах. Я ржущий клоун, плачущий в душЕ. Меня воротит и выворачивает, а я смеюсь и хохочу, хохмя. Прячусь за маской наглого тролля, смеясь и подтрунивая тебя, таясь за хеном.  
Почему ты просто улыбаешься?  
Почему не обижаешься, пускаешь все на самотек, хохоча над собой, доводя до полного абсурда?  
Знаю, тебе неприятно.  
Почему не дуешься на мой высокомерный тон, подколки, издёвки, гомерический смех?

Не думаю, что мне было бы так же весело, если бы мы стояли рядом, воссоздавая название "JYJ" правильно.  
Тогда было бы болезненное желание притронуться, колющее в кончиках пальцев даже сейчас. Всегда.  
Тогда ты был бы рядом, я чувствовал бы твое тепло, твое дыхание, малейшее движение и вздох.  
Тогда, действительно, я бы заплакал.  
Не наигранно.

Хочу Мина рядом, чтобы хоть чуточку скинуть свою боль, высмеять вас двоих, ваш накал и противодействие.  
Хочу Юно рядом, чтобы остудил твой пыл, пожурил вас двоих и успокоил.  
Хочу, не смотреть, не чувствовать, не дышать тобой.

Сам себе противен.  
Могу высказать все, честно признаться, лишь только напившись.  
Поэтому ты не ходишь со мной и хеном в бары, в последнее время, не остаешься у меня в гостях, не принимаешь поздние звонки? Ты все понимаешь, без слов.  
Чувствуешь то же самое?  
Да, наедине нам страшно, нам неловко от ощутимой недосказанности и лжи.  
Вдвойне неловко перед нашими фанатами.

Держусь на расстоянии.…  
Держусь за Дже, как за якорь моей реальности, скучной без тебя.  
Не могу написать тебе песню, сколько бы ни пытался. Все стихи, все ноты кажутся неуместными, не подходящими, не достойными.  
Все они идут в мусорную корзину, находятся Джеджуном, складываются в нижний ящик стола, переделываются для нового альбома JYJ. Ты это замечаешь, вижу и я... с какой грустью и надрывом ты поешь их, зная, что они о нас.

Страшно быть с тобой рядом, смотреть тебе в глаза и улыбаться, петь вместе, касаться твоего плеча на фотосессии.  
Этого так давно не было.  
Но, кажется, что ты видишь всю мою фальшь. Я твою вижу. А ты знаешь меня, как самого себя…  
Трудно быть двуличным с самым близким человеком. Глаза ведь не солгут...  
Ты все понимаешь, но молчишь. Почему?

Не могу смотреть на тебя, но смотрю.  
В глазах жжется, в горле першит. Я заболеваю?  
Все равно.  
Тобой-то я болен давно и это не излечимо.

Мне нужна сигарета… или Джеджун. Срочно!  
Мне не поможет разговор. Их было достаточно. Просто, одно присутствие Дже рядом успокаивает. И я не хочу, чтобы он был с тобой.  
Я доверяю Дже, но не тебе, не сейчас.

Слишком уж ты коварен и непредсказуем в своем нынешнем обличии – грациозная походка кошки, манерность жестов и оборотов головы, наигранные улыбки,… уставшие глаза. Ты неосознанно переносишь роль из мюзикла в жизнь, - иногда так делаешь, за неимением времени на репетиции, - не замечая, что оттачиваешь детали образа в реальности, на нас. Но львиная доля этих деталей, мелких несоответствий с твоим характером остается твоим спутником, твоим багажом навсегда.  
Их накопилось много.

А я очарован тобой таким, теряю контроль, попадаю в ловушку. Не могу отсидеться в друзьях веселого балагура Сушки, а поддаюсь на провокации смелого, опасного Кима Джунсу. Я пленен тобой. Я не трезв. Я не благоразумен. Не отвечаю за себя.  
Действительно, я счастлив лишь с тобой...

Твои глаза, улыбка, руки…  
Я хочу держать тебя за руки, всегда смотреть тебе в глаза. Хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбался. Я хочу повернуть время вспять, где мы были так молоды, где не стеснялись себя, своих порывов, своих взглядов.  
Я действительно ненавижу тебя, потому что люблю. Безумно.  
Ты... Мечта дурака, отрицающего свою сущность…

Когда ушли из компании, я с ужасом понял, что все мы играли, даже помимо образов нацепленных на нас компанией.  
Хоть были дружны, но иногда и не догадывались о другой стороне себя или согруппников. О стороне, которая добровольно отошла на второй план, была заброшена в уголок души… или сломлена в корне, в самом начале общего пути.  
В агонии перемен она возрождалась в нас.  
Но больше всех изменился ты.

Оказалось, ты не так уж и невинен, неопытен, нейтрален или безрассуден. Ты самодостаточен, разумен в решениях, смел в выборе, и необычно креативен.  
Но даже зная тебя полжизни, все еще не понимаю тебя полностью. Боюсь твоих поступков, боюсь твоей смелости, таланта, свободы, боюсь разницы во взглядах. Боюсь силы твоего влияния на меня.  
Ты, как танк прешь к тому, чего хочешь.  
Почему же я колеблюсь?

Оказалось, я не так уж и легко ведомый и ветреный, не такой уж фальшиво-наигранный, не такой плаксивый и сентиментальный, не такой уж игривый и модный. Я закрыт ото всех, подозрителен, сатиричен, тверд в своих убеждениях, работоспособен больше, чем я думал.  
Я напуган тобой.  
И все так же зависим от смены настроения Кима Джунсу…

Ты для меня - загадочная манящая книга, которую я боюсь читать. Не потому что не знаю языка, не интересуюсь тематикой, считаю ее не достойной внимания. Потому что, перелистнув страницу переплета и прочитав первое слово, не смогу выпустить ее из рук, не смогу остановиться – буду читать до конца жизни.  
Ты же безграничный, Джунсу, многогранный, с тобой не заскучаешь.  
С тобой не заглянешь на последнюю страницу, чтобы узнать, чем все закончиться, ибо ты изменчив и неповторим.  
Ты меняешься по ходу повествования, выбирая пути не как все, казалось бы глупые, но проникающие прямо в душу, остающиеся в сердце, грозящие взорваться нежностью, слезами, близостью, благодарностью за понимание и принятие меня со всеми моими заморочками.

Я все равно ничего не буду делать. Это все было ошибкой!  
Я могу себе позволить только смотреть, иногда касаться. Твое присутствие не убивает, как раньше, в первый год, когда нас стало на два человека меньше, но маленькими дозами приближает мою смерть … или капитуляцию.

Джеджун, почему ты с ним? Что вы обсуждаете? Почему ты держишь его руку? Ты должен быть со мной, поддерживать меня!  
Ты называешь мои чувства глупостью и двуличием.  
Впервые, ты не понял моей точки зрения, не принял всерьез мои страхи и сомнения.  
Ты восхищаешься непоколебимостью, терпением Джунсу, пренебрегая мной, моей неуверенностью.

Ты говоришь, что мое отношение к нему затрагивает лично тебя…  
Да, хочу Юно рядом, чтобы забрал тебя от Джунсу, увел хоть на время!

Вы с Джунсу слишком похожи, слишком много общаетесь, слишком близки.

Может, я ревную? Нет, глупость!  
Они же мои лучшие друзья, лучики света в моей жизни, моя поддержка, моя гордость.  
Почему тогда?

Я, как двуличный Янус* теряюсь, разрываюсь в наших отношениях.  
Не знаю в какие двери войти.  
Понимаю, на мгновенье, что Янус - это ты, любимый.  
Ты приносишь умиротворение и порядок в мое бунтующее сердце.

Что за меланхолия!? Откуда она?  
Джунсу, спаси…

***

\- На сегодня все! Ючон-и, тебя подвезти?  
\- Ребята, давайте лучше где-нибудь посидим, выпьем?  
\- Я только за! Но не долго, завтра выступление. Ючон??  
\- Я с вами. Уже иду, Джунсу-я!

~~~

\- Ючон, ты же пойдешь на мюзикл Джунсу?  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Ты же говорил, что пойдешь!  
\- Да, пойду, но…  
\- Ура! Ты придешь! Я так рад! Буду ждать.

Джеджун, только ты мог так.… Зачем ты толкаешь меня к нему?

***

Спаси меня от лжи, сомнения, недоверия и нерешительности, которые проникли в мою душу.

Так как всегда спасаешь, Джунсу, спаси…

**Author's Note:**

> * Янус - в др.рим. мифологии - двуликий бог дверей, входов, выходов, а также начала и конца. С его именем связано название "январь". Он покровитель людей родившихся в этом месяце.  
> Также, его толковали как "мир" — первобытный хаос, из которого потом возник упорядоченный космос, и он из бесформенного шара превратился в бога и стал хранителем порядка, мира, вращающим его ось.
> 
> В переносном смысле выражение "двуликий Янус": неискренний, двуличный, лицемерный человек.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________
> 
> Вторая зарисовка: Egoist... Dependent -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352924
> 
> Третья зарисовка: I Know... Voiceless -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169678 
> 
> Четвертая зарисовка: Lone soul... Naked –  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169768
> 
> Пятая зарисовка: Darkness... Sensible -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169858


End file.
